


Pincusions

by sweetlikesugar



Series: Dream Pack Adam AU [8]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blood, Dream Pack, Dream Pack Adam AU, Gen, Piercings, Swearing, implied sexual content i guess, innaccurate description of getting a surface piercing, jewellery sharing, skov has no shame, skov is fucking terrified of needles okay, they're stupid but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikesugar/pseuds/sweetlikesugar
Summary: They were sitting on the bathroom floor, in the mess of gauze, needles and jewellery. Jiang's torso was covered in blood as well as K's shirt and hands. Outside the door sat Skov and Adam, shoving nacho chips into their mouths, watching two boys scream at each other.





	Pincusions

**Author's Note:**

> or how i finally put my piercing obsession and knowledge to use and wrote how dream pack actually got their piercings. always remember to get your piercings or any body modification from a trained professional kiddos

What struck Adam the first time he saw K and his pack was the glint of various earrings stuffed all over them. They were a myriad of silver and black rings in ears, faces, mouths, stretched lobes, everything you could imagine. It suited their aesthetic. Adam wondered if it would suit him too.

 

 

 

 

When Jiang took him onto his first trip, he picked his navel, just because any visible modification could end up being torn out by his father either on purpose or during a beating. Jiang sniffed disdainfully at his choice and forced Adam to promise to broaden his spectrum soon.

 

 

 

When Adam first saw K piercing his own eyebrow at three a.m in the bathroom, he almost fainted.

Judging by the amount of blood dripping into K's eye he's been at it for quite some time.

 

“Do you even know how to do this?”, Adam asked, sitting down on the closed toilet lid.

 

“Nah”, Kavinsky grinned happily, “but it doesn't fucking matter”.

 

He then took a silver ring with bloodied fingers and proceeded to slip it in place of the needle, cursing at the way his fingers slipped while trying to screw it closed. Grinning at the success, he turned to Adam.

 

“You want something too?”, he raised the same bloodied needle he used.

 

“No, thanks”, Adam grimaced.

 

“Suit yourself”, K shrugged and proceeded to wipe his bloody hand on Adam's face, “go to sleep”.

 

 

 

Prokopenko rarely wore any lobe earrings, but when he did, it was usually those huge dangling cross earrings.

 

 

 

Adam was there to witness Skov piercing his web. It was the most entertaining thing he's ever seen.

 

“Why are you doing it if you're afraid of needles?”, K rolled his eyes, glancing in the rearview mirror at Skov who was going through the entire palette of shades from green to grey.

 

“Because it looks fucking sick”, Skov said, but his voice trembled wetly.

 

Adam snickered in the passenger seat and Skov's eyes zeroed in on him instantly, glaring.

 

“Fuck you, Parrish”, he hissed.

 

By the time they arrived to the studio, Skov was practically vibrating with hysteria to the point of Jiang having to hold him up because of his unsteady legs.

 

In the end Jiang had to knock Skov out, after he almost bit off the piercer's finger in blind panic.

 

 

 

 

 

Jiang's collarbone surface included a lot of yelling, dreamed jewellery and K's favourite shirt ruined from blood.

 

“Can you stop fucking squirming you bitch”, K yelled, fingers buried in the meat under Jiang's collarbone.

 

“It hurts!”, Jiang yelled back, kicking K in the knee.

 

“Then you should've thought about it before I made a hole in you!”, K yelled, frantically trying to shove a piece of jewellery into the bloodied mess of Jiang's collarbone area.

 

They were sitting on the bathroom floor, in the mess of gauze, needles and jewellery. Jiang's torso was covered in blood as well as K's shirt and hands. Outside the door sat Skov and Adam, shoving nacho chips into their mouths, watching two boys scream at each other.

 

“One is done, there's one more to go”, K sighed, reaching for another ring, “if it rejects you better not blame me, because you're thrashing around like crazy”, he warned.

 

Jiang huffed, but eyed K's hand warily.

 

“I really don't know how to do it”, K murmured.

 

“What?”, Jiang blanched.

 

“I told you I can't do it”, K looked at him in surprise, “I watched a youtube video like five times before I did the first one”.

 

“You fucker”, Jiang hissed, “if I get AIDS-”

 

“You won't”, K rolled his eyes, “dream stuff is sterile stuff, quit being a bitchbaby”.

 

Jiang kept glaring at K for three weeks after that.

 

The piercing didn't get rejected.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sharing jewellery was a tricky issue, but not for Jiang and K. Sharing most piercing placements and the size of ear gages, they kept their jewellery in one box in Proko's room.

 

 

“You lanky titbiscuit!”, K yelled, slamming his fist on the kitchen counter.

 

“What?”, Jiang yelled back, mouth full of cereal.

 

“Where are my gages? You know which ones, the glass ones”, K hissed and Jiang's face drained of any colour.

 

“I-”.

 

“You were wearing them last week Jiang, where are they?”.

 

“They shattered”, Jiang murmured, and winced at the thud K's foot made connecting with the cabinet.

 

“You fucking skank”, he hissed and stormed out of the kitchen.

 

Jiang didn't go near Kavinsky for two weeks.

 

If K found the exact same gages in the box later, looking brand new he didn't say anything.

 

 

Adam's trips with Jiang usually consisted of suspicious piercing parlors and McDonald's.

 

“What today?”, Jiang asked, eyeing the jewellery display in the studio.

 

“Ear”, Adam shrugged simply, ignoring Jiang's scoff.

 

“You vanilla motherfucker”, he snorted.

 

 

 

 

“Why are you so fucking quiet and why does K look catatonic?”, Proko demanded, while they sat at the kitchen table, K and Jiang nursing cups filled with ice.

 

The look in Proko's eyes when K opened his mouth to reveal a glint of a silver tongue ring changed from annoyed to feral in seconds.

 

“How long till it's healed?”, Proko asked instead.

 

“One week to one month, depends”, K shrugged, rolling his swollen tongue uncomfortably, “I'm pretty sure I can dream something about that”.

 

Proko smirked, “please do”.

 

“You nasty ass motherfucker”, Skov groaned, “let me eat in peace”.

 

“You sucked someone off at the Denny's parking lot yesterday at two a.m and then stole their wallet and bought slushies with their money, I don't care about your opinion”, K dismissed flatly.

 

“I bought you one too!”, Skov cried in outrage, “and it's not me who's thinking about you sucking them off with a tongue ring!”.

 

Proko shrugged, but didn't deny any of Skov's accusations.

 

“What about you?”, Skov asked, looking at Jiang expectantly.

 

Jiang opened his mouth to reveal exact same piercing.

“You fucker”, Skov marveled, “you're both fucking impossible”.

 

Jiang and K fistbumped, grinning.

 

“If you share that jewellery too then I'm out”, Adam glared at K, “I'm never letting you put your mouth near my mouth ever again”.

 

“Gross”, K grimaced, “we're not doing that”.

 

“Never”, Jiang egreed shuddering.

 

 

Kavinsky's ring turns out to be more fun than any of them could ever imagine.

 


End file.
